It 's time for your death! (Time/Death deck)
Import Code 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 52g 52g 52g 52g 52g 52g 52g 52g 52i 52i 52i 52i 52i 52n 52n 52r 52r 52t 52t 52t 5c6 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rk 5rk 5rk 5rl 5rl 5rl 5ro 8ps Cards 10x Time Factory 1x Eternity 3x Reverse Time 3x Golden Hourglass 8x Bone Pillar 5x Virus 3x Mummy 2x Bone Wall 2x Boneyard 5x Quantum Pillar Strategy Wait until your opponent has taken out his first creatures and you have a few Viruses and Boneyard ready. Use your Viruses to poison your opponent's creatures while your Boneyard generates Skeletons. Then use your Eternity or Reverse Time on your Skeletons to generate random creatures. If Mummy cards get drawn first, use them to generate Pharaohs (via Eternity / Reverse Time) and swarm the field with Scarabs. Pros & Cons This is a deck I never get tired of playing. It may be slow to set up and not very strong (it may even struggle against level 2), but it 's great fun to play. First, with Viruses, Scarabs and Eternity, it has more than adequate creature control. Both Viruses and Scarabs can buff your Bone Wall up to ridiculous levels and, if you can afford it, you may even devour your own skeletons for more Bone Wall shields. Quantum Pillars should be able to provide you with enough Gravity quanta for your Scarabs to devour anything they need to. Then your swarm of skeletons can turn into an army of random creatures, which will most probably be better than a 1|1 Skeleton and have random skills (I keep getting Nymphs this way rather frequently). Again, your Quantum Pillars should give you enough quanta to use any skills. The deck is a bit slow (that 's why the Golden Hourglasses may come to good use) and susceptible to bad draws, you need to have Bone Pillars taken out quickly in order to be able to summon your Viruses and Mummies. However, you just need the Death quanta to get started, no real need for them once you have got your first creatures out. Also, if your Eternity doesn't show up or gets stolen/destroyed, you run the risk of your creatures just remaining Mummies and Skeletons, which are not useless, but have a weak attack and are vulnerable to creature control. In such a case, you had better taken out a Bone Wall early to delay your opponent's attacks and make your Reverse Time cards count. If you don't have the Eternity, you can replace it with 2-3 Reverse Time cards. Another weakness is that the Scarabs and Skeletons can't do much against a shield that absorbs 1-2 attack per source, but still, turning your Skeletons into random creatures and devouring your opponent's creatures may deal with that, and your Bone Wall may give you enough time to drain your opponent's HPs. Additions & Modifications A swarm deck, especially one that involves a lot of death, can benefit from lots of cards, apart from the Boneyard and Bone Wall that are already there. An early Vulture can get great attack and HPs after a few rounds. The Soul Catcher will give you extra Death quanta. Empathic Bond can get you heal for as much as 15-20 HPs per turn. Nightfall can be used to increase your Viruses' and Skeletons' damage. Also, once you have heavy Scarabs, you can use Catapult to attack the opponent and gain extra Skeletons and Bone Wall Shields. The Quantum Pillars can be used for the necessary quanta for any of not-Death-or-Time cards. --- Euripides --- Comments